rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins
Intro The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins is a game being made by a teenage boy using the RPG Maker XP. The Legendary Hero series is three games long and two of the three are being developed staring two of the original characters from The VirusMonster Hunters series while almost all of the VirusMonsters villains from the VMH series also returns in this game along with some new characters. The game has been renamed to "The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins", however the game series' second title name will also be "Chris the Legendary Hero". The title also includes a Japanese name. Story Chris is an average teenage until one day a strange light engulf him and wakens in another world called "Magleutix". After wandering around in a forest and in a grass plain he finds a city called "Heaven City" and stay there. As soon as he enters Heaven City he finds out that he's a reincarnation of one of the two Legendary Heroes who fought against the VirusMonsters 500 years ago and now must find a way back home while figuring out what the VirusMonsters want from him. What can the new Legendary Hero Chris do to get back home and protect himself against the VirusMonsters? Before the game begins, the opening tells a story about another world 500 years ago that was peaceful and all the people were happy, until a group of evil monsters came and ravaged their world. The evil monsters were defeated and sealed away in their world by two brave warriors, known as the Legendary Heroes. Chris comes back from school to enjoy his vacation at home and decides to practice his marital arts. During some of the activates the scene switches to a dark and mysterious where a group of creatures plot against a boy, which turns out to be Chris. After awhile of having fun, a strange light swallows Chris up and is transported to an eerie, mysterious forest. A group of monsters confront Chris, and tells him that there are called the VirusMonsters and are here to bring him to their master, but Chris runs away from them. Chris comes in possession of a strange sword that appeared in his hands, which he uses to fight the VirusMonsters off. Near the end of the forest Chris is confronted by another group and loses, but is saved by a mysterious cloaked stranger telling him to flee to Heaven City. Chris arrives at Heaven City, where he stays most of the time, and stays with Seemore who is the elder of the city and knows about Chris’ legacy as a Legendary Hero and trains him to control his powers. During Chris’ stay in Heaven City, he helps out the people and participates in the Heaven City Tournament. The Master of the VirusMonsters sends the 8 Elite VirusMonsters to fight Chris. The first ones are “The Big 3”, which he warns them about Shide and his plans to stop him by summoning George into this world. The second ones were “The Combo Duo”, where they mention that if Chris doesn’t fight him they’ll destroy the only thing in the Magleutix that can bring him back home. The last ones are “The Shift Brothers”, and they come to destroy Chris and take his DNA and powers (this part isn’t stated in the game about retrieving something from Chris, but this info is canon). After Chris defeats all the 8 Elite VirusMonsters, DarkBlade the Super Elite comes forth to challenge, but attacks Heaven City instead. Chris chases DarkBlade to the Death Forest, after DarkBlade tells him that he send two little brats to the forest. During the chase Chris re-encounters the 8 Elite VirusMonsters, who revel that they can revive themselves over and over again, but are stop by George. During the battle between Chris and DarkBlade, Nova and Amber appear to help, but DarkBlade took this opportunity to pierce Chris in his chest with his energy beam, killing Chris. The people of Heaven City are in crisis, since the VirusMonsters are coming to destroy their beautiful city. Seemore asks his old friend Buro, where he hid his “special item”. After locating the “Shard of the Magic Crystal”, he uses its powers to revive Chris. DarkBlade brings an army of VirusMonsters with him to attack Heaven City, but Nova and Amber blocks his way. Just as DarkBlade was about to attack Nova and Amber, Chris reappears and battles DarkBlade again. After a long and difficult fight, Chris emerges victories as DarkBlade leaves when Shide and George appear. As Chris heads back to Seemore’s house, a new visitor appears in Heaven City saying that he’s seen Chris at Stone City. When Chris arrives at Stone City, he finds it in ruins. The survivors are afraid of Chris and the Mayor of the city thought he was the same one who attack their city, but wasn’t. He explains that a VirusMonster has the ability to transform into other beings to deceive them and attack them with their backs turned. Upon leaving the city, Chris feels that he should go back to the beginning of his adventure. Chris returns back to the Mysterious Forest, only to sense something familiar in the Grass Plains and goes to investigate. As Chris wanders around in the Grass Plains, a voice from nowhere calls to him. In a flash the voice reveal itself, as someone that looked like Chris. He was no VirusMonster, but had the same aura as one and looked just like Chris. The doppelganger calls himself “Nexus” and challenges Chris to fight. Ending in a stalemate Nexus revealed to Chris about who he was. It seems that the Master of the VirusMonsters left a strange emerald called the “Virus Emerald” where Chris would appear and after Chris stepped on it, it shattered Chris’s soul in two, corrupting the other half and changing into Nexus. As Chris returns back to Heaven City, George arrives with a message for Chris, telling him that both DarkBlade and Nexus are challenging them to one last fight. After Chris and George prepare for their battle, they leave to the battlefield to confront DarkBlade and Nexus. After a long and very difficult battle, the two heroes won, leaving DarkBlade and Nexus to return back to the VirusMonster world. 3 weeks later, Chris enjoys the peace in the Heaven City when a letter appears to him from the wind. Chris reads the letter to find out that Nexus is challenging him again to another fight and DarkBlade’s with him too. After reading the letter Chris heads off to meet DarkBlade and Nexus, without saying a word to anyone. Spoilers end here. After completing certain events, the secret ending will appear after the credits. Secret Ending Story (Revised version only): After 3 weeks has passed, the Master of the VirusMonsters called forth all his Elite warriors and Nexus. The Master explains a bit about his second part of his master plan, where the first part of the plan was to bring Chris and George to the Magleutix world which has been completed. In his second part of the plan was to gather the "Legendary One's" essence scatter throughout the world of Magleutix and orders his Elite warriors to search and collect them. The Master explains that they need certain "special" souls to awaken the "Legendary One" which is why he'll open up the World Portal and summon them here. As DarkBlade and Nexus depart to fight Chris and the Elite warriors left to search for the "Legendary One's" essence, the Master says to himself that soon his dream will come true as soon as all three phases of his plan come into fruition! Spoilers end here. Characters 'The Heroes' Chris: The main hero of the series. Chris is kind-hearted and naive boy who's skilled at martial arts and friendly personality makes it easy for him to make friends. One day as he's relaxing at home during his vacation a strange light appears before him, engulfs him and wakes up to find out that he's in another world. Armed with a strange sword that appears in his hands as he wonders in the world he sets off to find out what has happend to him. He finds out the he's a reincarnation of one of the Legendary Heroes, thus making him one. Chris is the main hero's default name and can be change to the player's own liking. George: George is Chris' cousin and best friend who's the other reincarated Legendary Hero. He's aggressive, hot-headed, a bit of a tough boy, and he loves to fight. But deep down he's a really good guy and helps out Chris when ever he needs his help, but only if Chris can't handle by himself. The weapon George wields are laser guns from ancient times like Chris' sword. George is also his default name and can be change to the player's own liking. Shide: A mysterious character that helps the heroes on their way to become stronger and to find a way back to their home world. Shide's true identity is shrouded in mystery, but knows a lot about the ancient Legendary Heroes and the VirusMonsters. Who is Shade and what is he's purpose? (Note: There are only two playable characters, however at one point you control another character for a little while and doesn't fight, in the whole game even though it show three heroes) 'The Villains' The VirusMonsters: Ancient evil mysterious monsters from another world. They appeared in the Magleutix world 500 years ago and attacked the humans, however the VirusMonsters were stop by the Legendary Heroes and were sealed away into their own home world for all eternity. The VirusMonsters are ageless immortal monsters with the power of regeneration and other mysterious powers. The VirusMonsters also come in different variants, each deadly than the last. The people believed that the seal would last forever until one day the seal started to become weaker... Future Appearances Most of the characters in the first Legendary Hero game will reappear in the next game with some special guest stars. Locations First in the modern world then into another world. The Hero's Home: Takes place in the modern time in the early year of 2006. Heaven City: The main city where the hero stays most of the time. Stone Town: Another city in the Magleutix world, however is in ruins due to a VirusMonster attack. Grass Plains: The grass fields around Heaven City and where some of the VirusMonsters roam around to attack the city. The Mysterious Forest: The forest where Chris is first transported into the Magleutix world. The second best place for gaining EXP, however the VirusMonsters are extreme strong after returning back to the forest. The Death Forest: A decaying forest, that is said that if anyone wanders too long in the forest they will die. The Virus Cave: A mysterious cavern with some powerful VirusMonsters living there. Another great place to earn EXP. Can only be access after completing a certain event. Forbidden Nazo Forest: A secret area in the game that can only be access after completeing the game once. The best place to gain EXP and to fight even more stronger verisons of the VirusMonster bosses, which Chris can fight again and again. The VirusMonsters are far more powerful in this forest. Gameplay *Mostly the same thing as any other turn-base role-playing game. In this game you only control one party member throughtout the whole game until a certain point in the game where you control two party members instead. *Unlike other RPG games to learn skills (called "techniques" in the game) you must accomplish certain tasks by the people who live in Heaven City, which is optional, and can only do them after certain conditions are met. *A tournament where you can earn extra exp and money (called "gems" in the game) *Earning new and improve verisons of the weapon the hero uses is to find the right materials and forge it into the weapon's stronger verison (you forge by getting the material and asking the guy to forge it for you and can only be avaliable after certain events) *Also beaten the game once will allow you to start a new game with all your power-ups your characters have earned throughout the game within the same file you saved in. The bosses will also increases in power on the cleared save file. *Level 50 is the max level in this game. *After beating the game once, a new area opens up called the "Nazo Forbidden Forest" where more stronger VirusMonsters appear, the VirusMonster Bosses return to battle against again as much as you like anytime, and a super secret techinque that can only be obtained there. Techniques Chris' Techniques 1. Chaos Beam: Chris' powerful red energy beam attack. 2. Shining Blade: Chris' sword's magical energy attack wave. 3. Energy Burst: Chris launches one energy sphere and burst into thousands of energy shots. 4. Shadow Slash: Chris uses his sword to make the enemy's shadow attack them. 5. Hurricane Kick: Chris launches over 2000 kicks with the last one kick sends a whirlwind blowing away the enemy. 6. Erupting Burning Blast: Chris fires an energy beam following with a blazing fire covering the beam. 7. Energy Blast: Fires a small energy blast. 8. Recover: Recovers the user's HP. 9. Spirit Beam: Chris' ultimate energy attack, gathers spirit energy and his energy to launch a powerful beam. 10. Super Spirit Beam: Chris' ultimate energy attack, gathers spirit energy and his energy to launch a more powerful beam. 11. Hyper Mode: Chris enters into the Hyper Mode, that increases STR & SPD, but lowers HP & DEF. 12. Normal Mode: Returns Chris back to normal state. George's Techniques 1. Big Bang Bomb: George gathers up energy sphere above him in his right hand and lauches it with great power. 2. Ray Blast: George fires a powerful laser shot from his guns. 3. Meteor Punch: George attacks with a powerful reverse punch that can shatter a meteor. 4. Meteor Storm Punch: George attacks with fists at high-speed with super human strength. 5. Laser Burst: George uses his laser guns to fire a barrage of lasers at the enemies. 6. Ripdashamroc: George sends energy to ground to make electric rocks shot from the earth. 7. Freezing Cold Shot: George fires an energy following up with an icy mist covering the beam. 8. Recover: Recovers the user's HP. 9. Final Blast: George gathers up energy from within himself and lauches a powerful energy beam. 10. Ultimate Final Blast: George gathers up a huge amount energy from within himself and lauches a powerful energy beam. 11. Hyper Mode: George enters into the Hyper Mode, that increases STR & SPD, but lowers HP & DEF. 12. Normal Mode: Returns George back to normal state. Graphics Custom Sprites and Battlers graphic by Chris Custom tilesets by zanyzora Default sprites and graphics by RPG Maker XP Music Default music by RPG Maker XP Boss Battle music by Shizu Music from Namco X Capcom Music from Megaman ZX Reception Pros *Gameplay is good *Story is entertaining *Nice custom sprites and battlers pictures *Better look at Chris' background Cons *Story still needs to shapen up a bit. *Mapping needs a bit more detail There are mixed comments about the game, but still received positive feedback about the revised version of the game. Though the game still received negative feedback it's still a good game like by most people for it's uniqueness. Screen Shots http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/ScreenShotOne.png Screenshot of Heaven City http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/ScreenShotTwo.png Screenshot of Grass Plains http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/ScreenShotThree.png Screenshot of Death Forest http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/ScreenShotFour.png Screenshot of Mysterious Forest http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/ScreenShotFive.png Screenshot of Stone City http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/ScreenShotSix.png Screenshot of Forbidden Nazo Forest http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/BattleScreenShotOne.png Screenshot of a battle with a VirusMonster http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/Virus%20Chris200/BattleScreenShotTwo.png Screenshot of a boss battle with Metal Chameleon Links Demo version: Chris the Legendary Hero Demo Revised version: The Legendary Hero (Revised version) Game Trailer (Prototype version): Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins trailer Game Trailer (Final version): The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins Official Trailer Trivia *Chris, the main character, speaks in both English and Japanese in the game but speaks in Japanese a few times. *Chris had another technique, called "Shining Blade Storm", but wasn't added in the final version of the game. The technique will appear as a new technique in the upcoming sequel "Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds". *If you examine Seemore’s book in his bedroom, the title of the book will say “Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins”, however if you change Chris’ name, for example David, the book will say “David the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins” *The revised version of "Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins" will included a secret ending, unlike its original version. *A walkthrough guide was made for the game to help players. *Errors in dialogue have been fixed in the Revised version, a new event has been added in the beginning, and errors in the events has also been fixed for the Revised version. See also The Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds The Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey Category: Completed Projects (PC) Category: Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category: Turn-Based RPGs